1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to can opener structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint can opener wherein the same is arranged to effect lid removal and selective puncturing of a gutter portion of an associated paint can.
2. Description of the prior Art
The use of paint cans typically requires a plurality of tools to effect a lid opening, with a hammer member required subsequently to effect closure of the lid relative to the paint container. A gutter mounted within the paint container to secure the lid frequently contains paint therewithin during a painting procedure to deposit such paint, wherein tools are available to effect puncturing of the gutter. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an individual tool permitting ease of use and disassembly and reassembly of an associated paint can. Various prior art devices to effect the selective opening of cans and the like are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,941,262; 4,782,594; 4,580,700; and 4,500,015. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,898 to Tricinella sets forth a combination can and bottle opener employing a plurality of gaps to permit selective opening of a pop-top can or a conventional capped bottle setting forth the use of a multi-purpose tool.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved paint can opener as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.